


A soft morning

by papaveracea_e



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Other, Polyamory, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papaveracea_e/pseuds/papaveracea_e
Summary: Duck, Minerva and Juno all share a bed now that they're all officially dating one another. Morning times can get steamy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A soft morning

**Author's Note:**

> Sappy fluffy morning sex with my poly ot3, I wrote this for the Ducknerva discord group I'm in so I'm sorry guys- this got away from me.  
> Duck is Trans in this fic because I project ok, that's why all the genetalia details are kept vague.
> 
> This is the first fic I've written in like 2 years so please go easy on me if you're reading. I am aware that the ending is kind of abrupt but it's just how it be.

Feeling the warmth of the morning sun hit his face, Duck awoke to the reassuring pressure of his two bedmates pressed against either side of him, lost deep in their own slumber as the dawn broke. Laid on his back with one arm around each of them, he took a moment to allow the haze of sleep to clear. He had always been an early bird, and working as a ranger had only cemented that but it wasn't until the three had begun their relationship that he had really appreciated it properly. Mornings like this were a blessing that he wanted to be awake to experience. 

Keeping his movement slow to cause as little disturbance as possible, he turned his head to the side occupied by Minerva, causing Juno to snuggle closer in to his neck, her breath tickling slightly. Still drowsy eyes looked over his alien girlfriend as she slept, her face relaxed, lips slightly parted, lashes casting a slight shadow on high cheekbones. 

Her hand was warm and soft against his stomach, covered by Junos, their fingers linked together over him. If he could have bottled this moment he would, allowing himself to bask in it as he pondered how the peace he felt reminded him of the peace he felt when he roamed the forests by himself, the connection with something outside himself was immensely comforting, something he had come to appreciate after saving the worlds and something he hadn't expected to find in his two bedmates. 

After an indeterminate amount of time of quiet reflection Duck felt Juno shift against him, rousing from her own slumber with a soft sigh. He turned to face her, a smile drawing across his features as he watched her half lidded eyes focus in on him, a matching sleepy grin painting her face as she came to. 

"Nnh, mornin'.. " she murmured, untangling her hand and rolling onto her back to stretch out, raising her arms above her head and displacing the sheets over them so that her torso was exposed, a tank top loosely hanging over her frame. Duck couldn't help letting his eyes rove over her briefly, it often still felt like secretly checking his best friend out and he allowed a soft chuckle to form in his chest, although he was trying not to disturb the sleeping Minerva. 

"Mornin', you sleep well?" He inquired softly, his fingers finding her shoulder and beginning to stroke it absently 

"Mm" Juno affirmed, her eyes closing again as she snuggled back down into the cuddle pile, pressing a soft kiss to Ducks lips as she did "What time is it?" 

Duck glanced at the led screen just visible on the bedside table past Minerva, the display informing him that it was 7:44, well past the time when they should have gotten up, causing him to groan softly as he turned back to Juno

"ugh, a quarter to eight, we should really be gettin' up" He conceded, watching as Junos eyes opened once again and focused on Minerva, still asleep curled against Ducks other side 

"You don't wanna wake her up though?" she chided, picking up on his hesitance straight away, a playful smirk crossing her face. Duck had already gained a reputation for 'too nice to wake up his partners' and the frown that furrowed his brows for a moment at her question only served to prove that. 

"I mean… yeah, she's sleepin' I'm not gonna disturb her…" he reasoned, his arm subconsciously tightening around Minerva just a fraction. Juno laughed softly and rolled her eyes, putting on an exaggerated pout  
"But I want coffee." She teased, placing her hand on his chest sweetly. He groaned again, buckling under the manipulation with barely a fight, his exasperation only really for show and he began to shift, trying his best to sit up without disturbing Minerva. For a moment he was confused when he didn't move forward, and then he felt pressure from Minerva's hand against his stomach, keeping him firmly from rising. A quick glance over at her confirmed for both Juno and Duck that her eyes were now open, a mischievous look playing on her features. 

"While I appreciate you trying not to wake me, Wayne Newton, I do not believe I am finished with either of you yet." Her voice was thick with sleep but still firm enough to halt his attempts at moving   
"Uh hey mornin' Minnie" he greeted her, just a hint of confusion tainting his otherwise cheerful tone. Despite Ducks confusion Juno had caught up to Minerva's plan straight away, bringing her hand to rest on his chest, above Minerva's on his stomach.

Both women leaned in closer and placed kisses to his cheek and chest and beginning to catch on now, Duck began to flush slightly under the dual attention.   
"H-hey, we should already be outta bed do…. do we have time for this?" he stumbled over his words a little and Juno smirked, meeting Minerva's gaze over him they both nodded in agreement. 

"Wayne Newton it is a Saturday we have no obligations for the whole rest of the day." 

"Yeah Duck, we get to keep you here as long as we want" they teased, one after the other, causing his flush to only grow brighter, spreading down his face and neck.

Minerva's hand began to travel down from his stomach and Juno reached up to cup his cheek- pulling him into another, much more passionate kiss that made his head spin, both arms still bodily trapped around the girls forms leaving him unable to do anything other than reciprocate the kiss and hope that they were merciful which, if past experiences proved anything, they would not be. 

Watching her two loved ones making out, Minerva slid her hand down to Ducks boxers, gently teasing over the material and leaning in so her breath tickled his ear   
"And I think we may just do exactly that." she affirmed, feeling the shudder that ran through his body at the thought. While not at all opposed to the idea, Duck couldn't help but feel that he was being overpowered, probably because he was, and so with a halfhearted huff he broke the kiss and looked between the two 

"Y'all are fuckin teases" he accused breathlessly before Minerva began to kiss across his shoulder toward his neck and Juno pulled him back into the kiss once more, shutting him up quite nicely.   
As Minerva's movements became bolder, her hand rubbing circles against his crotch, her mouth hot against the side of his throat, a small noise rose in his chest and was subsequently swallowed by the kiss as he tried his best to shift position to get his hand to Junos waist, desperate to participate more than he currently could, but still pinned under Minervas arm. He found himself only able to wriggle slightly, a motion which did nothing to help the warmth growing between his legs as the stimulation became more and more difficult to ignore. 

It wasn't that Duck didn't like being topped by his girlfriends, he loved it, he wouldn't be with them if he didn't, but when they ganged up on him like this he felt compelled to at least try to give as good as he got, and in this predicament he felt fairly certain that wasn't going to happen. 

Compelled by his wriggling, Juno and Minerva both decided to up the ante, Minerva deftly slipped her fingers below the waistband of his boxers and Juno nipped at his lower lip playfully, dragging more gutteral sounds from him with every movement, overstimulated and flustered, he broke free again for breath causing Minerva to sink her teeth into his shoulder playfully, her hand sending sparks through him as she continued to play with him, skilled hands in complete control.   
"F-fuckin' hell you two…" he managed to mutter between soft moans, causing Juno to chuckle deviously  
"If you think that's all we've got babe, you're underestimating us" she quipped, trailing her own hand down to join Minerva's, working in tandem to make his hips buck against them. Turning his head to Minerva, about to attempt to chastise her, she swiftly caught him in another breathtaking kiss, humming a soft "nuh-uh" into the action as she thwarted his attempt. 

"Just enjoy it" Juno cooed, his hand gripping her waist in response. He was close to climax already, the dual sensations of his two partners enough to leave him in ruins within minutes if they so wanted, which they very much did.   
They knew the signs, this was not their first rodeo and when his throaty moans changed in pitch slightly they encouraged him on with soft kisses on whatever of the flushed, exposed skin they could reach and murmured words lost in the moment.   
With a shudder and a moan it was all over, and as the two women extracted their hands from under the sheets, giving duck a moment to come down from the climax they exchanged a look of triumph. 

After a timeless moment of cuddling in the afterglow, Ducks breathing returned back to a normal pace and the ladies sat up, finally freeing his arms which he stretched out thankfully. 

"What did I do to deserve that?" He finally asked, making the other two laugh fondly  
"Nothing Wayne Newton, we just love you!" Minerva beamed  
"Yeah dipshit, we just wanted to treat you" Juno agreed.   
"But I still want that coffee" she added, grabbing his arm and giving him a gentle tug so he was now sat up as well   
"So come on, why don't Minerva and I go shower and you can put the coffee on" she teased, flashing her girlfriend a knowing look. She still had plenty of plans left. 

It was going to be a good Saturday. 


End file.
